vegadarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Usuario:Nubosal
Vienbenido a mi Userpage (no la tuya) Agora con un 50% menos de delitos |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Nombre | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Quiribujito |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Apellido | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Popolino |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Contribuciones | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Aquí, mi userpage. |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | IP | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | 127.0.0.1 |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Alias | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Nubosal |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Nombre Científico | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Homo sapiens cani-no 5MENTARIUS |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Especie | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Hombre cani-no con 5mentarios y 6mentadas de inteligencia superior |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Titulos Nobiliarios | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Ninguno. |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Dirección | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Hacía enfrente |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Color de ojos | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Varía según el color de uñas |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Orientación Sexual | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Nor-Oeste |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Reproducción | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | DVD-R |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Posesión mas preciada | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | No sabría decirle |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Color de pelo | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Depende del color de ojos |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Color de labios | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Depende del clima, altitud, relieve, precipitación, posibilidades de hacer HOYGAN, etcétera. |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Color de uñas | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Depende del color de labios |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Religión | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Católica Apostadora Itiana de los judíos musulmanes de la India anarquista atea. |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Nacimiento | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | El de de . |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Muerte | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Todavía no, por diox |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Salud Mental | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Por el momento, desbalanceada. |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Metamorfosis | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Ese es un libro, inculto! |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Clima | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Cálido soleado despejado con probablilidades de precipitación en forma de granizo o nieve a temperaturas de -7° o menos y un 76.5% de probabilidades de ventiscas en las marismas. |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | ¿Come? | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Verde |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | ¿Bebe? | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | No, mi padre tenía un gato |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | ¿Fuma? | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Patraix |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | ¿Respira? | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Abuelita de batman |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | ¿Caga? | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Especialidad en comida china |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | ¿Mea? | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Colonización de Marte, la Luna y Galicia para el 2020 |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | ¿Entonces por donde echa los desechos? | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Sí |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | ¿Si le pinchas sale sangre? | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Chocolate |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | ¿De que color es la sangre? | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Talvez |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Paises que gobierna | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Esc->Options->Change Name |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Idiomas que habla | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | No... Digo, Español, Ingles, WOLOLO y alemán |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Origen | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Es original, no se puede piratear. Disponible en Pirate Bay |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Diseñador | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | De moda. |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Frecuencia en la Inciclopedia | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Solo el chat y el bar |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Frecuencia en la Frikipedia | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Mucha |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Actividad | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Mucha |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Dieta | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Por el momento ninguna |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Inteligencia | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | In-Artificial |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Arma-Dura | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | N/A |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | HARMAS | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Lapiz, pluma y papel para cortar y picar. |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Ataques | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Muchos |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | ¿A dónde? | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | A muchas ciudades |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Olor | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Indescriptible |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Sabor | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Indescriptible |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Moral | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Alta |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Personalidad | align=center style="background: White" | Depende del color de uña |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Color Preferido | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Negro (y rojo) |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | País | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Tuvalu Ulterior |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Ciudad | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Bikini |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Ideas Políticas | style="background: White; text-align:center;" |Ideadas |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Amigos | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Muchos |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Enemigos | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Depende de la personalidad |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Ocupación Actual | style="background: White; text-align:center;" |Vago |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Nivel de Frikismo | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Depende del ASDF |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Nivel de maldad | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Depende de los enemigos |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Nivel de perversion | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Depende de con quien este |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Numero de esbirros | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | 19 gatos |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Denuncias | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | 26367856 |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Tutor o maestro | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | The Nubosal |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Mascotas | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | 19 gatos |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Puntuación del frikitest | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | de 1% a 10% |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Edad | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Entre -2 y +5 (el + se agrega cuando se pasa el infinito) |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Aldea | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Una del Travian |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Sexo | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Entresemana poco, fines de semana y vacaciones mucho |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Fisico | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Cuántico |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Hobbis | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Uno que se llama Frodo y otro que se llama Bilbo. |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Anillo Mágico | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | N/A |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Otros objetos mágicos | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | I was made for loving you baby!! |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Tipo de artículos que escribe | align=center style="background: White" | Ninguno, por el momento |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Bebida | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Big-Cola |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Tareas pendientes | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Muchas |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Elementos que lo forman | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Hidrógeno, Oxígeno, Plutonio, Silicio y Sicilio |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Oficio | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Vago Profesional de profesión |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | LEMA | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | En casa del herrero soviético cojón en las patadas |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Forma de contacto | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Del tercer tipo |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Tecnica de combate favorito | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Electrocuciones de 150V |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Crímenes contra la humanidad | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Ninguno, por el momento |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Artículos donde se me nombra | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Solo aquí |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | ¿Porqué es tan malo? | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Soy malo? |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | ¿Porqué es tan bueno? | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Soy bueno? |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Objetivo | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Ser un ~o~ |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" | Notas | style="background: White; text-align:center;" | Nótese que mi soy yo |- style="border-top:1px solid red;" |style="text-align:center;"|Los! Los! |} thumb|left|150px|Oh noes, Its me Si, soy yo. Nací en algún lugar de Louisiana o Nueva Orleans, camino a los bosques, es una cabaña de madera hecha de madera y tierra, yo era un chico de campo, me llamaba Quiribujito P. Buenón, nunca aprendí a leer o escribir muy muy bien, pero tocaba la guitarra como una campana. Traía mi guitarra en una costal, me sentaba bajo un árbol al lado de las vias del tren, oh, el ingeniero me veía en la sombra, tocando la guitarra. la gente que pasaba paraba y decía, "¡Oh dioxes, que bien toca este campesino!". Mi madre me dijo que algún día sería un hombre, un líder de una gran banda de rock, mucha gente vendrá de muy lejos, para oirte tocar meintras el sol va bajando,, talvez algún día tu nombre estará en luces de neón, dirán 'Quiribujito P. Buenón esta noche'. Tiempo Aquí se pondrán noticias importantes, organizadas por fechas: *Actualidad *Pasado (En construcción) *Futuro (Todavía sin hacer) *Prehistoria (Todavía sin hacer) Actualidad Cosas actuales, do'h. Permitido Hoy de de queda permitido: Añadir chistes a mi página de usuario, siempre y cuando no esten repetidos. Permitir. Escuchar música. Echarse flatos, pestilencias, pedos, punes, etc. Crucifijar cruces. Crucifijar a los infractores de estas reglas. Escuchar Heavy Metal, a alto volúmen. Prohibido Hoy de de queda PROHIBIDO Escuchar Reggaetón. Escuchar Pop Gay (a alto volumen). Escuchar banda, norteñas y ese tipo de (mala) música. Prohibir. Pasado El 29 de Julio del 2009, queda inaugurada la página Pink_Flamingo_%26_Kitty. Sobre mi "Yo soy usted y la noche es larga" 29 de Julio del 2009 a las 03:09 (Cambios de perfil de usuario) . . VegaDark (Discusión | contribuciones) modificó los grupos a los que pertenece Usuario:Nubosal: de (ninguno) a rollback (Per request.) Mis contribuciones Están en un club con piscina, Y el jefe le dice a otro: -Queda expulsado por hacerse del baño en la piscina. Y el otro le dice: -Pero si otros lo han hecho.Y el jefe le dice: -Pero no desde el trampolín. Este es un tipo que es ventrilocuo y hace una funcion de chistes con su muñeco Don Ramón, y entonces cuenta el muñeco un chiste de lepe a los espectadores, y coge y se levanta uno y dice -Oiga usted, estoy hasta las narices de tanto chiste de lepe, yo soy de lepe y tengo una carrera, me parece que no soy tonto. Sale el ventrilocuo y le pide disculpas y le contsta el de lepe -Cállate que estoy hablando con Don Ramón Mis páginas favoritas * Oh, Pink Flamingo and Kitty Categoría:~o~Categoría:\o/Categoría:~☼~